The use of electronic tags in brachytherapy is described in WO 2006/067377 (“WO'377”). WO'377 describes an apparatus and a method to track and identify radioactive sources by
coupling a first end of a guide tube to a first housing for a radioactive source and a second end of the guide tube to a second housing for the radioactive source; and
identifying the coupling of the guide tube to one or both of the first housing and the second housing with one or more electronic tags disposed on at least one of the guide tube, first housing, and second housing to communicate identification information.
A problem with WO'377 is that the RFID-tags only provide information on the status of the coupling between the various devices in the system. As such, it may still be conceivable that a source is erroneously introduced into the wrong catheter.